Cabin Confessions
by Goldenwriter15
Summary: Stella and the rest of the people are in their final year at college. Winning a prize they get a ten day vacation to a cabin the mountains. Between hiding their crushes and trying to have fun can the winx and the specialists confess they like each other or will they never know their rushes feelings. Major Stella and Brandon one-shot.


**Author's Ramble:**

 **Hey winx lovers, well I decided after reading 'second chances' by** **Mina52999** **, chapter nine, when they went into the cabin. I decided to write a story similar to that experience but it is a one-shot between Stella and Brandon with of course other couples. The background information is that they are all in their senior year and are siblings.**

 **Stella and Sky Evans**

 **Bloom and Timmy Roberts**

 **Tecna and Nabu Fields**

 **Aisha and Riven Anderson**

 **Musa and Helia Parker**

 **Flora and Brandon Davidson**

 **They are all in groups and friends, no one is dating yet, but they all like each other but are blind to their crushes feelings. They go to Lakeview Academy and the winx girls have their own enemies, Mitzi Warren, Diaspro Kingston, Kathryn Robinson, Layla Rowlands, Chimera Waterson, and Krystal Farms. Note all of the winx and specialists are best friends, and will fall in love throughout the one-shot. This story is told from Stella's point of view and there is a lottery competition for who goes on the trip, so they are all in the gym when the story starts.**

 **I don't own Winx Club, Rai does, I only own the last names, and teacher names and school name.**

 **~Maddy**

Students, well the entire senior year, came in through the gym doors, shoving, pushing, anyway to just get into the gym. The next moment was we had all been waiting for, they were announcing who was going to the log cabin for Christmas. It was a ten day trip with a cabin of three bedrooms, a kitchen, a living room and an indoor pool and hot tub. I looked around to find my friends, pushing my golden blonde hair out of my face, and scanning the stands for a familiar face. Then I saw Musa, waving her arms frantically to catch our friend's attention. Sitting beside her was Aisha and Tecna with Sky and Nabu. I smiled to myself as I scurried over there.

I climbed the steps to the row we were on and took a seat next to Musa, who was still waving her arms. I giggled and stood up waving my arms to, scanning the crowd for the rest of the gang. I saw Bloom coming up with Flora. Bloom plopped down by me and then I saw the rest of the gang at the bottoms. I walked down there and went up to them, but Brandon was talking, more like flirting with Mitzi.

I blinked back tears but continued down seeing Timmy just standing there trying to escape Kathryn's clutches, Helia was too. Riven was making comments to make Chimera go away.

"Guys, there you are, we have been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes" I said walking up to them and slinging an arm around Riven.

"Well these bitches won't leave us alone" Riven mumbled under his breath, Chimera didn't hear him but me, Helia, and Timmy did.

I bit back a giggle, just then Chimera turned on me, "I was talking to Rivy boo you bitch and he is sitting with us" She said glaring at me through her pounds of make-up and fake mole under her left eye.

"When did I say that" Riven said.

"What is taking so damn long" Musa said coming up to us.

"Rivy boo is being tortured by one of the sluts" I said chuckling.

"Rivy boo/" She asked laughing as Riven glared at me, I put my hands up in surrender. "Well come on already" she said grabbing ahold of Brandon's ear and dragging him off. Me and the boys chuckled as we followed suit.

We all sat down, the boys a row in front of us, as the principal made his way to the center of the gym. He grabbed a mic, "Good afternoon seniors" He boomed into the microphone.

"Afternoon Principal Farkley" We chorused back to him.

"Now who is ready for the results of the log cabin" He cheered.

"We are" We cheered back to him.

"Alright now the twelve people going to the log cabin step up to the stage" He said as Mrs. Lunar handed him an envelope, inwardly I rolled my eyes, they are acting like this is a show, "Ok the boys going are, Sky Evans, Timmy Roberts, Nabu fields, Riven Anderson, Helia Parker, and Brandon Davidson" I watched out of the corner of my eye, our enemies lean forward wanting to go with the specialists. The boys walked down and stood on the stage as Mr. Walker handed them their out of school passes. "The girls are Flora Davidson" He said as Flora blushed and made her way to the front, "Musa Parker" Musa walked up front and stuck her tongue out at the sluts tauntingly. "Aisha Anderson" Aisha walked to the front, "Tecna Fields" Tecna just walked to the front ignoring Kathryn's glare. "Bloom Roberts" Bloom stuck her tongue out at the sluts like Musa, "and Stella Evans" I walked to the front and rolled my eyes at Mitzi who got up to protest.

I high fived Bloom once I got to the stage and grabbed my pass out of school, it starts tomorrow; mentally I did my winner dance. "These students are excused from school and will go home to pack, where a bus will be sent to pick them up back here at 7:45." He said as we all walked off the stage top our lockers. I grabbed my bag along with a few books and my sketch book and a pencil case for if I wanted to sketch. Then I got into Sky's car as we drove home, we got out and went inside and both went to our rooms to pack.

I went into my room which had hardwood floors with a star designed carpet in the center, my bed was against a black painted wall and had a yellow mattress set. It had two white nightstands, and a walk in closet with a bathroom. A flat screen T.V. was planted across the bed with a couple of multi-colored beanbags.

I walked into my closet and grabbed my dark orange suitcase and opened it, than I packed, ten long sleeve shirts, 6 skinny jeans, 4 leggings, and 5 sweatpants. 2 coats, 3 sweaters, four boots, bras, underwear, deodorant, perfume, money, 3 swimsuits, and 7 fancy dresses. I packed some t-shirts to sleep in and pajama pants. I got dresses in comfortable jean looking leggings, an orange tank top and a white sweater. I put on my UGG boots, and put my hair in a messy bun. I grabbed my lap top, to skype my family with, and charger for my phone.

I walked down stairs where I saw Sky in the living room and decided to watch T.V. with him. I sat with him as we watched and made fun of some Jersey shore, don't ask, it's our sibling thing.

Sky whipped a tear from his eye as he checked his phone, we saw that it was 5:00 and decided to go to the school; we went to the grocery store first to grab some snacks. I got four big bags of chips, a pack of Gatorade, some lemonade; five packs of crackers, fruit snacks candy, and goldfish.

Then we got to school where we unloaded our grocery into a cooler, and a food bag, he grabbed the cooler while I grabbed the food. We saw our friends with their stuff and walked over to them.

"Hey girls" I said walking over to the girls.

"What about us?" Brandon pouted.

"I'll think about it" I teased.

"So you guys hyped to go into the cabin" Musa said.

"You know it" Aisha said and fist bumped her.

"Oh snack" Musa said and ran to me since I have the snacks, we all laughed at her eagerness for a snack. We chatted aimlessly until a dark blue bus pulled up. The doors opened and the bus was actually pretty comforting, kind of like a camper, the seats were against the window in a row. There was also a curtain separating the front of the bus to our area. It was an 8 hour drive.

Me and the girls all sat on one side as the boys sat on the other. It was pretty obvious that my friends and the guys liked each other, except for Brandon; it is just so hard to tell with him, he flirts with every one and even skips class to make out with one of the sluts. I guess I am a hopeless romantic. As long as my feelings for him stay hidden I shall be fine.

Musa was listening to music with her eyelids closed, Aisha was playing a game with Tecna and always getting mad about how Tecna always wins, Flora was resting against the chair with her legs up. Me and bloom were drawing and occasionally talking to each other.

I looked back at the drawing in my hand to see yet again another dress on a model like person. I grabbed some coloring tools from Bloom. Then I started to fill in the outfit, it was faded blue jeans with a pink folded over crop top. Her hair was light brown with pink highlights.

"Wow Stell that looks amazing" Bloom commented looking over at my drawing.

"Thanks" I smiled at her then looked to see that she drew a castle, Bloom loved fairytales, kind of like a child, it was beautiful and the shading and pop made the drawing look so real it almost blew my mind. "That is really beautiful B" She smiled and then went back to her drawing.

I have never been good at drawing landscapes but it's worth a try, I flipped a page over and held the picture landscape as I started to draw. First I drew a cabin, making sure to add a lot of detail, then started to shade in the ground to look like snow, I added trees in the background as I started to draw in a snowman and four people around it with the outline of people inside. The first person was wearing a bubble blue jacket with black skinny jeans and brown snow boots. The second person was wearing a simple orange bubble jacket and white jeans with light brown knee high snow boots. The other people were also warmly dressed.

I sighed as I looked out the window to see the final beginning of the woods. It was almost night as the sun was almost done setting. I closed my sketch book as I realized that it was really quit, nobody was really talking. I reached into the snack bag and crabbed a bag of chips. Opening the bag I plopped a few in my mouth. "Damn I am starving" Bloom mumbled.

I passed her a chip which she took gratefully. I decided to text her so I knew that nobody would be eavesdropping on us.

 _"_ _Hey B"_

 _"_ _Hey, Y r we texting?"_

 _"_ _Cuz u wouldn't want my bro to know bout ur crush would u, (Smirking face)"_

 _"_ _(Glaring face) Never miss an opportunity to tease me, huh Stell"_

 _"_ _Nope"_

 _"_ _Ugh now I wish I never told u"_

 _"_ _But I am ur bff, so u have to tell me"_

 _"_ _Right and I luv my stellie boo"_

 _"_ _I thought we agreed u never call me that"_

 _"_ _Well if u can tease me about my crush, then I will call u Stellie boo"_

 _"_ _Fair played"_

"Dang why the hell you two are getting so many damned messages" Riven snapped causing me and bloom to get off our phones, we looked at each other and burst out laughing. He glared at us as I winked at Musa and she smirked getting what happened.

"Aren't they allowed to have friends Rivy Boo" She said smiling innocently.

"Ummm….well-" Riven stuttered blushing then realizing what he was doing he put back on his cold face, "Nah I would be surprised if Blondie even has a boyfriend"

I mocked hurt, "Oh my feelings" I fake sobbed into my hands, "Now I will end up all lonely because the oh great Riven said that I have no boyfriend"

Aisha burst out laughing as did Bloom. Flora started giggling with Tecna as they whispered into each other's ears.

"Oh I know the perfect game we can play" Musa smirked deviously.

"Oh no" Flora muttered.

"TRUTH OR DARE!" Me and Musa yelled at the top of our lungs.

"NO" Everybody else yelled.

"But why" I pouted giving puppy dog eyes.

"Yes can't we do something we want" Musa pouted to and started to fake cry.

"Yeah if you love us then you would say yes" I started to fake cry too.

"Why do you hate us so?" Musa wailed.

"Oh come on don't be like that" Bloom said pleading, we turned to her with both of our puppy dog eyes.

"No Bloom resist" Sky said covering Bloom's eyes.

"I knew you hated us" I fake sobbed into Musa's shoulder.

"Fine we will play" Brandon and Riven muttered.

"Yeah" I squealed and kissed Brandon on the cheek.

"Well I am so sorry for all of these embarrassing moments we are about to encounter" Tecna said.

Musa and I shared a smirk before we sat down. For the next four hours we played and by the time we were done we were all exhausted. I leaned my head against the chair and closed my eyes.

Dream:

 _A cool breeze ripped through the tree's as I sat on a field dotted with wildflowers, My hair flowed freely down my back, and I was wearing a yellow off the should top with white shorts. Sandals were on my feet. I sighed in deep comfort, when I felt that someone sitting next to me. I couldn't see his face but I felt so comforted like he was so kind and caring._

 _"_ _Sunshine" A male voice whispered._

 _"_ _Who are you?" I asked, but I felt drowsy, slurred._

 _"_ _You will find out very soon, love" The voice said back._

 _"_ _But why? Why can't you tell me who you are? You know me." I said feeling dread._

 _"_ _You will find me soon enough sunshine" He said back then disappeared into flowery rose petals._

 _I sighed and returned my gaze to the view but something felt off, seriously off. I couldn't quite place it but something was definitely wrong. I closed my eyes, hoping the feeling would disappear, but it didn't, it got stronger._

 _I opened my eyes and found myself in a corridor kind of like the ones in scary movies. I walked down the corridor, but it felt like a maze. I kept making twists and turns, then I came upon a beautiful creature, it was pure blue and had strange blue like fairy wings on her back, but the strange thing was that she was in 2D._

 _"_ _Hello Stella Avens" She said her voice like honey._

 _"_ _Who are you?" I said in awe._

 _"_ _I am Acadia, the oldest fairy" She said._

 _"_ _Fairies don't exist" I said confused._

 _"_ _Then what do you see in the mirror" She motioned to a mirror._

 _I stepped towards the mirror and saw myself, with a sparkly off the shoulder yellow crop top and sparkly yellow shorts with the same color heeled boots. My hair in two pigtails and wings on my back, staring back at me. Then she disappeared and I saw a light blonde haired girl with a bikini like top with a yellow and pink skirt and sandals that went up to my knees, she had beautiful yellow and blue butterfly wings._

 _Then I see a girl with a similar hairstyle to the second done with a yellow crop top with a pink like belly shirt under it and pink and yellow wings with stars on it and pink and yellow skirts. I had a yellow socks and pink shoes. Then I sae my hair sweopt up in a ponytail with a yellow dress that went to just below my but upfront then lowered in the back, I had yellow and pink heels on with the same color ribbons. I had yellow and pink small wings, with a yellow seashell like thing in my hair._

 _Then I saw a girl with the same hair style but had a yellow one strap top on with a pink stripe and a puffy pink small tutu skirt with yellow and purple covered scales on my legs that curled around and yellow and green and purple wings, my hair had a couple of strands of purple in it. Then I saw a girl with a similar outfit just a side ponytail with a crown of yellow and blue on my head. I had a armor like yellow dress top and pink armor on my legs with yellow heels, I had a yellow and pink wings that curved beautifully._

 _In all of them I was a fairy, names flashed thorough my brains, Winx, Enchantix Believix, Harmonix, Sirenix, and Bloomix,_

 _She smiled and then said, "Stella wake up, it's just a nightmare, come on Stella wake up" but her voice sounded like Bloom's, I felt myself being shaken as the place faded into darkness and I felt panicked._

End Dream:

I gasped as my eyes shot open, bloom held my shoulder as the rest of the people looks at my concerned, 'It was just a dream' I thought, 'That was way to vivid to just be a dream'

"What happened Stell?" Bloom asked as my focus returned to her, I realized my eyes were wide and my skin pale.

"It was just a dream" I lied.

"Well do you want to talk about it?" She tried a different approach.

I shook my head, and she sighed, she released me and sat back in her seat, "So how long until we get there?" I asked.

"Well it should take two hours" Tecna said checking her watch.

I sat back in my chair as I pulled out my phone and went on Instagram, I was _sunshine_, I had five posts, one of me taking a selfie, my hair held back in a bun with glasses perched on my head. I had a white tank top on and a yellow scarf and a leather jacket and light blue skinny jeans, in another I had a picture of me and the girls, then on siblings day I had one of me and Sky. Than one of the entire crew at the beach. Then I had one with bloom, Sky, and Brandon and we had smoothies in our hands.

I scrolled through Instagram and then transferred to facebook. I looked at all of the statuses and liked a few before I got bored and texted Emma.

 _"_ _Hey Ems"_

 _"_ _Hey Stell"_

 _"_ _So wyd"_

 _"_ _Nm, how is u vacation of luv"_

 _"_ _What!?"_

 _"_ _Oh u know fairly well what I am talking about"_

 _"_ _No Em, just no"_

 _"_ _Oh somebodies in denial"_

 _"_ _Am not"_

 _"_ _Are to"_

 _"_ _Am not"_

 _"_ _Are to"_

 _"_ _No"_

 _"_ _Yes"_

"Seriously whose phone is that?" Riven sapped aggravated.

"Stella" Everyone else chorused, he glared at me as I put my hands up in surrender and turned my phone volume down.

"There, happy Mr. Grumpy-old-man" I said.

'I am not Grumpy" He said.

"Bitch please, your grumpier then a dwarf" I retorted.

"Ugh you two just shut up" Musa snapped glaring at both of us, I looked back at my phone.

 _"_ _Hello? Anybody there?"_

 _"_ _Yeah just forgot to put my vibrate mode on (Sticks tongue out emoji)"_

 _"_ _Ha Ha lol"_

 _"_ _Yeah and Mr. Grumpy-old-man had a fit"_

 _"_ _Lol, so you r still not off the hook"_

 _"_ _No I will freaking block your number if we have another tease game"_

 _"_ _You wouldn't"_

 _"_ _Bitch please, yes I would"_

 _"_ _Fine, for now"_

 _"_ _Thank you"_

 _"_ _Well I would love to chat all night but I got to get up tomorrow morning"_

 _"_ _Ha ha I am going on a trip and ur not"_

 _"_ _Seriously Stell, and they say I am immature"_

 _"_ _Whatever, bye"_

 _"_ _Bye and night"_

I looked up again and saw half an hour passed, so I grabbed a sketch book and started to sketch. Everyone else was asleep or falling asleep so I continued to sketch, when I got a text from my mom.

 _"_ _Hey sweetie, how is the trip so far"_

 _"_ _Good"_

 _"_ _Oh and tell your brother to answer his phone"_

 _"_ _I can't everyone is asleep"_

 _"_ _Then how come you aren't?"_

 _"_ _I am texting you and I slept for six hours already"_

 _"_ _Oh right"_

 _"_ _Well mom I think you should get some sleep, so goodnight"_

 _"_ _Goodnight sweetheart, text me when you get there"_

 _"_ _Ok"_

So I decide to play candy crush. I played for half an hour and we still had forty minutes left, so I snacked on some chips and looked out the window to see tree's covered in snow rolling by. I decided to think since everyone was asleep.

'I wonder how much fun we will have on the trip?' I thought, 'And what did that dream mean? Also I wonder if Brandon likes me? If he knows I like him then does he not like me?' I frowned at that thought, I am lucky enough I am one of Brandon's closest friends, then why do I want to be more. Why does his name mean so much to me? Why do I feel hopelessly in love with his nicknames, because I am in love.

I sighed sadly, I should feel grateful and I am, don't think I am not but I just wish Brandon liked me, even just a little. It hurts every time I see him flirt with another girl or make out with another girl. I am so sad I fell in love with the player. Mitzi was right I don't mean anything to Brandon. I am just another girl.

Everyone else is prettier than me, Mitzi and her smooth skin and her hair or even the girls are better and more fun than me, I am just a stupid ugly blonde. It hurts so badly, and my parents, my parents are getting a divorce. What about my friends and my life here. Mom wants to leave the state, but I can't leave even though I don't want to stay with dad.

I hadn't even realized I was crying till I felt water on my cheeks, I brushed them away and went to the bathroom and locked the door. I sat on the toilet and put my head in my hands and cried.

This hurts and hurts a lot more than anything has ever hurt before. I closed my eyes as I whipped away my tears, they will never see me cry. I vow that much to myself. I did my business flushed the toilet and cleaned my face up and washed my hands and walked back out there.

I sat in my seat and saw that there were twenty minutes left, poor driver he must be exhausted. I got up and went to the front of the bus an saw him tired out.

"Here let me drive, you need some rest" I said, he nodded and told me where to go. I sat and drove carefully not to wake anyone up and found the cabin after a bit.

I parked the bus and saw everyone asleep so I grabbed all of our stuff and loaded it in the living room of the log cabin. It took half an hour and I went back out to see everyone still asleep so I put our stuff in our rooms, There were four bedrooms a small kitchen dining area, an indoor porch and a living room. I put Mine, Bloom's and Musa's stuff in one room, Aisha's, Flora's, and Tecna's stuff in another room. The boys were Sky's, Brandon's, and Riven's stuff in the third room and the rest in the last room. I put the kitchen stuff in the kitchen and went back out to see everyone still asleep.

I walked over to flora and gently shook her to get her to wake up, "Come on Flo, time to wake up" I said and she opened her eyes and looked around to see the bus parked. She yawned and got up. Together we woke everyone else up. Once everyone was inside I got out and checked the map, he was staying at a hotel with his family. So I left and took him back to the hotel, and saw a place for rental cars. Once I woke him up, he thanked me and I walked next door and got a seven seater rental car GMC. It was dark blue, I got in and drove back where I saw everyone outside looking for me.

I giggled to myself as I pulled in the driveway and they looked at me confusedly, then I stepped out and walked over to them, "Looking for me" I said and giggled as they gave sighs of relief.

"Where did you go?" Musa asked once we got inside.

"To drop off the bus and the driver and get a rental car" I said.

"Ok, so now what?" Aisha asked.

"I say we eat then decide what to do" Tecna said.

"Eat what?" Riven asked.

"Yeah we have no food here" Sky pointed out.

"Rental car" I showed the keys to them.

"But we only have one" Timmy said.

"How about we pack in and then on the way there get a rental car" Bloom suggested.

'Ok, dibs on driving" I said and raced to the car where Sky got in next to me and Bloom and Brandon behind me with Tecna, Flora, and Musa in the very back, the rest of the boys and Aisha groaned and piled into the trunk.

We drove to the store where the trunk boys piled out and Bloom climbed up front with me and Aisha sat next to Flora who moved up a row. The boys got a red seven seater GMC, and we drove to a diner and got some food to eat, We chatted aimlessly for the next hour and decided to go skiing then get dinner at a fancy restraint, hint McDonald's. Then go to sleep at 10:00 since we have a big day tomorrow. We got back and dresses warmly and went skiing and then ate dinner at McDonalds. Then we went to sleep to prepare for the next day.

Next Day:

Sunlight streamed through the room as my eyelids fluttered open, I yawned and stretched and got up and walked into the kitchen to see Flora and Helia making breakfast together. "Awwwww" I said causing them to separate and blush.

"Morning Stell" Flora said, as I sat down on a bar stool.

'Morning" I said, "So did you guys go shopping for ingredients?"

Helia nodded as he went back to helping Flora make pancakes.

"Morning guys" A voice said causing me to snap my eyes to Bloom who stood in the doorway.

Soon everyone else got up and we were just sitting down in the living room. I got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower, I grabbed my clothes beforehand, but Musa decided to take my clothes I huffed annoyed as I saw everyone outside of the door. I groaned in frustration before I got out and went to my room to grab some clothes. I put on a crème turtleneck sweater and light blue skinny jeans, I put on some knee high light brown boots and I grabbed my dark orange bubble coat and a yellow and pink hat with gloves.

I walked out after applying some make-up, waterproof mascara with some orange eyeshadow and light pink cheeks and light pink lips, I put on a topaz ring to match my outfit. I walked out

( **Ok well I totally do not feel like describing everyone's clothes so just picture in your heads what they are wearing, and if you could please write and review a description of what you come up with, also if you would like you could do them all or just do one or none, whatever you choose)**

"We could go snow tubing or ice-skating" Aisha suggested once I sat down, I glared at Musa who smiled sheepishly.

"How about a vote for which one we do first on our vacation" Bloom suggested.

"Ok" Everyone agreed.

 **Snow tubing**

 **Ice-skating**

1-Bloom, 1-Sky, 1-Musa, 1- Aisha, 1-Nabu, 1-Helia, 1-Stella, 1-Brandon= 8 points

1-Flora, 1-Riven, 1-Timmy, 1-Tecna= 4 points

"Snow Tubing it is then" Brandon said.

"Dang it" Riven murmued.

We all got up and went to the cars but bloom drove with Sky beside her, Me behind Bloom, Brandon behind Sky, and Musa behind me with Riven behind Brandon.

We drove up and while Aisha, Musa, Tecna, went on all of the scary or extreme slopes, with all of the guys, Bloom, Flora, and I went on the three medium, small, and large slopes. Nobody in their right mind could get us on the extreme. Then Sky picked Bloom up and dragged her ot the extreme while I laughed at my brother and my best friend. Then Helia grabbed Flora and they went on and Brandon grabbed me.

"No Brandon Davidson, put me down" I screamed gaining a lot of attention.

"Nothing to see here folks just putting this one on the extreme" He said.

"No" I screamed as he shoved me in the tube and forced us off. I screamed and Brandon laughed as my stomach dropped once we landed. I felt so scared and when it ended, I wordlessly got out and walked away.

I walked to my tube and gave it back and left, I saw a mall and my eyes lit up and I walked in feeling the warmth of the mall. I walked into a store and saw a loose t-shirt and bought it with some ripped skinny jeans, another pair of skinny jeans and a long sleeve shirt that was a dark blue turtle neck. I saw some black high-tops' and bought those and saw a beautiful dress, it was red and skin tight at the top which went down with a slight poof at the bottom, I bought it and bought some red heels to match and bought a necklace that had a topaz heart on it. I had three bags; I stopped at some food place and got some fries and lemonade.

I walked around a bit more then left and went back to the car which I found with ease and put my stuff in the very, very back. Then I walked back in and sat down and watched as people went down the slopes.

My phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey sweetie" my dad said, oh no, not right now, "listen sweetheart, I need to know if you want to stay with me or your _mom_ " There was so much hatred in the word mom.

"Dad" I sighed, "You know I can't decide."

'Stella you need to make a damned choice" He said harshly.

"See this is what I am talking about, you call me up when I am having fun with my friends in the middle of my vacation, and I have no idea how many times I have to tell you, you are going to have to freaking wait, ok dad" I snapped.

"Stella" He began but I cut him off.

"No dad you are going to have to freaking wait ok, have patience with me, I mean when you were younger did you ever have to choose between your parents, did your parents fight so much it made you cry yourself to sleep at night, did your parents ever get a divorce, did you ever feel forced to choose" I said calming down.

"Stella I know this is hard on you, and this is why I regret marrying your mom" He said.

"Quit badmouthing my mom, you are the one who bloody cheated and gave half of my stuff to a family you started away from us" I snapped, "If anything this is your fault, you can say that it is my mom but it is your damned fault so if you even love me and my brother then you will give us some god damn time"

"Stella, you are right, sorry sweetie have fun" He said hanging up.

I groaned out frustrated, this is making me break and it hurts so damn much, "Hey sis, what's wrong? Sky asked sitting down beside me.

"You know what is wrong" I said softly.

"I know Stell, this is getting so hard, I just can't believe what is happening to our family" He said hugging me.

I remembered a song as flashbacks played in my head.

 _Baby we don't get along_

 _Yeah we get crazy_

 _It always drives us apart_

 _But every time I crash I fall right back to where you are_

 _No matter how we fall_

 _No matter how we fight_

 _You are still in my mind_

 _It takes me higher_

 _No matter how we fall_

 _No matter how we fight_

 _You are still in my mind_

 _It takes me higher_

 _Cause we always fly together_

 _I feel with you_

 _It's better_

 _You are where I want to be_

I sighed feeling the song play in my head, "Sky what are we going to do, I don't want to leave our friends"

"But we don't want to stay with dad" He said.

"Ugh why did dad have to fucking cheat, we were perfectly happy, the fucking bastard" I felt angry.

"Maybe we can talk mom into staying here but moving away from dad" Sky suggested.

"Hey there you guys are" Musa said interrupting what I was about to say next.

"We'll talk later" Sky whispered before we turned our attention back to our friends.

"So we were thinking that we could go clubbing or to a bar" Musa said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. I raised an eyebrow at her then looked at the others and saw a scowl on the boy's faces. Weird.

"Ok well let's go" Aisha said dragging me to my feet, we walked out and got to the cars and went to the cabin to get changed.

I put on skin tight yellow tank top and blue shorts and see through black tights with the new black high tops that I had recently bought. I put my hair in a messy bun and winged my eyeliner with some yellow eyeshadow and I put on some pink lipstick and some gold hoops and a topaz sun on a silver chain.

Bloom put on a blue folded over crop top and white shorts with knee high heeled brown boots. She styled her hair into a ponytail and put on winged eyeliner and blue eyeshadow with lip gloss. She put on silver blue studded earrings.

Musa was wearing a blue tank top with a red half shirt and black skin tight jeans. She also put on her black converses. She put her hair in her signature pigtails and put on winged eyeliner and dark blue eyeshadow and red lipstick that clashed perfectly with her skin. She put on a gold chain and some bracelets.

Flora was wearing a short pink dress with black leggings on and pink high tops and winged eyeliner and pink eyeshadow. She put on light lip gloss and silver hoops with a silver pink diamond necklace. Her hair was put into a fishtail.

Tecna put on a green t-shirt with white shorts and see through black tights and white converses. She winged her eyeliner and put on green eyeshadow with some light pink lipstick and a silver chain with a peace sign in it She put a green stripe in her hair.

Aisha put on a button up collared shirt in a light blue color and white skinny jeans with black boots and she winged her eyeliner and light blue eyeshadow with red lipstick and pink blush. She put on silver bracelets and a purple jeweled necklace. Her hair was clipped to a side bun.

Once we were done we went to the bar and started to have fun. Musa and Aisha were dancing on the dance floor and me and Bloom were by the bar and flora was nowhere to be seen while Tecna played on her phone. I rolled my eyes at her antiques to play on her phone.

Riven and Nabu walked up to the dancing girls and started to dance, Aisha with Nabu, and surprisingly Riven with Musa, they had always bickered over everything in the past.

"Wow Riven really does have two left feet" Bloom snickered after taking a sip from her glass. I giggled as I watched Riven and musa try, hint hint try, to dance. Riven was stumbling a lot almost knocking Musa over.

"Wow I never thought there was something the great almighty Riven couldn't do" I said sarcastically.

"I still wonder how you two can even get along for one moment" Bloom said.

"Well he is just a pink head with a big ego" I said.

"Oh Riven would love to hear that he has pink hair, hey why don't we tell him" Bloom said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes then saw Sky walking over to us with a drink in his hand, "Hey gurls" He slurred a bit.

"Did you just say gurls" Bloom giggled.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked Bloom, Bloom gave me a pleading look as he dragged her to dance with him.

"Hey Stell" A voice called behind me, I turned to see Brandon sitting down next to me.

'Hey Brandikins" I said calling a name his ex-girlfriend, Tracy, used to call him. He scowled at the name and glared at me as I put my hands up in surrender, "Ok, ok, yeash turn down the scare factor will you?"

"Sorry princess" He said.

"Quite the party" I commented watching bloom and Sky dance together.

"Yeah" Brandon agreed.

"Hey gorgeous" A guy said in front of me, he had dirty blonde hair and green eyes.

"Um hi" I said uncomfortably. I turned back to Brandon but he wasn't there.

"So you seem a little lonely, want to hit the back room" He said winking at me, the cocky asshole.

"But I have a boyfriend" I lied to get out of his lustful stare.

He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Well he isn't here now is he"

I glared at him and slapped in the face, "Next don't you fucking touch me you fucking prick." I snapped and walked away, but he grabbed my arm.

"I'll still make love to you if you stay here and act like a good girl" He said.

"What the fuck do you take me for? Some slut? Well newsflash you fucking cocky asshole don't you ever fucking touch me again and I will do way more than just slap you" I snapped.

"I would live to see you try" He winked at me, I punched him square in the nose and kicked him in his manhood.

"Oh and I don't sleep with fuckboys" I flicked him off and walked away. I stormed out of the club to see Brandon outside with his jaw clenched and his fist tightened to where his knuckles were white.

"Brandon are you ok?" I asked walking up to him and putting my hand on his shoulder, he shoved me off.

"Go away sunshine" He said with venom.

"Why?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"Don't you ever fucking listen Stella just go away" He snapped and looked me square in the eye.

"Well why the fuck are you made at me?" I snapped, "If anything I should be made at you."

"Really and why is that?" He snapped.

"Seems to me that you wanted that guy to try and touch me. Tell me Brandon, why the fuck did you walk away" I snapped.

"You know you fucking liked him" He said trying to change the subject.

"Really and did you ever fucking care to ask me instead jump to conclusions" I snapped, "I don't even know why your mad, do you see me getting mad at you when you flirt with Mitzi, huh?" He remained silent, "Oh so now you have nothing to say, you can flirt with every fucking girl and you choose Mitzi who you fucking know I don't like but you choose to flirt with her. How the fuck do you think that made me feel"

"That is different" He snapped.

"How the fuck is that any different?" I snapped back. "You know what you are just like my dad, if you ever have a girl in the palm of your hand you break her heart, you are a cheater and you probably cheated on Tracy numerous times."

"What the fuck are you going on about?' He snapped.

"You know what this makes my decision a whole lot easier, My parents are getting a fucking divorce Brandon. Do you know how many times I cried or faked a smile? Oh that's right you were too busy flirting with other girls to notice" I snapped back biting my lip to bit make my tears. "And why the fuck do you care? I would have someone love me instead of me constantly hoping that you will notice how I feel, but instead you dodge that and flirt with all of the other sluts in the school. Tell me, Brandon, am I not good enough for you?" I asked calming down.

"You are so fucking oblivious Stella do I have to fucking spell it out for you, I love you and all you do is sit there and act like you are the innocent one" He snapped back at me.

"Really and you show love through flirting with other girls, come to think of it you sound like a liar now, I don't even know why I am friends with you" I snapped.

"Really and do you want me to prove it Stella" He asked.

"No because I know you don't love me, if you loved me than you would not have left" I said walking away. He grabbed my wrist and pushed me up against the wall.

Placing his arm on either side to corner me, "And you still think I don't love you" he said before smashing his lips onto mine. Riding off the shock I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist pushing me up against the wall. He continued to kiss me and then he went down my neck and started to kiss my neck. My breath hitched in my throat as he went back to my lips and kissed me again but more passionately.

He leaned his forehead against mine and said, "Do not ever think I don't love you"

"Brandon" I said and he looked at me, "I love you" I said, he smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me on my forehead.

"I love you too, Sunshine" He smiled at me as he intertwined our fingers as we walked back inside to the bar.

My eyes widened when I saw Bloom and Sky making out against a wall. I will ask about that later.

2 hours later:

Me and the girls were in the room discussing the latest news. "So bloom I saw that you and my brother were making out." I said as everyone turned to Bloom in shock.

She blushed and hid her face into her pillow, "Ok yes we did"

"What happened?"

Bloom Flashback:

 _Me and sky were dancing with each other smiling then he grabbed my waist and kissed me, with a lot of passion I started to kiss him back. Then we pulled apart. "Bloom you have no idea how long I have waited to tell you this but I love you and I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend"_

 _I smiled and pecked his lips, "I would like that" We started to make out where we were leaning against the wall._

 _"_ _I love you Bloom" He said._

 _"_ _I love you too Sky" I said._

End flashback"

"Awww" Me and the girls awed.

"So what about the rest of you?" I asked.

"Well me and Riven also are dating" Musa stated.

"Spill the beans Musa" I demanded, she shrugged and started to tell what happened.

Musa Flashback:

 _"_ _Riven you suck at dancing" I teased Riven._

 _"_ _Whatever" he mumbled._

 _"_ _Awww is Rivy-boo in a bad mood" I ruffled his hair._

 _"_ _Musa what would you do if I said that I loved you" He asked._

 _"_ _I would kiss you" I responded._

 _"_ _Well ok then" He said and started to kiss me._

 _"_ _I'm guessing this means you love me" I said leaning my forehead against Riven's._

 _"_ _Yeah" he said._

 _"_ _Well ok then" I kissed him and we started to make out._

End Flashback:

"Next" I said and Aisha started to explain what happened.

Aisha Flashback:

 _"_ _Hey Aisha, you are a good dancer" Nabu said._

 _"_ _Thanks" I said and dramatically bowed._

 _"_ _Aisha would you like to go on a date with me?" he blurted out then his eyes widened realizing what he said._

 _"_ _Of course I would because I like you" I said._

 _"_ _Really" He said hyper, I laughed and soon we laughed together. Then we kissed and went back to dancing with each other._

End Flashback:

Tecna Flashback:

 _"_ _Hey Tecna want to play a game?" Timmy asked_

 _"_ _Yeah sure" I said. We played the game and I won causing Timmy to pout, once I opened up the mystery box I saw a note that said 'Tecna will you go out on a date with me'_

 _I looked at Timmy to see him blushing furiously. I laughed and said, "Yeah I would love to go on a date with you"_

 _He breathed a sigh of relief as we played another game together._

End Flashback:

Flora Flashback;

 _I sat outside but then someone sat beside me and I looked over to see Helia. I covered my face with my hair as I blushed._

 _"_ _Isn't beautiful tonight" I said._

 _"_ _Yeah it is but what I am looking at is way more beautiful" he said I looked at him to see his midnight blue orbs staring right back at me._

 _I blushed as he recited a poem to me._

 _"_ _Her eyes are a jade green_

 _Her hair a honey blonde_

 _Her smile sweet and sincere_

 _Her laugh I am so fond of_

 _Her aura is so sweet_

 _It would be a wish come true if she accepted my love for her_

 _I love this honey haired maiden_

 _The sweetest Flower_

 _My Flora"_

 _I smiled and kissed him and said, "I love you Helia"_

 _"_ _I love you too my flower" I blushed at his nickname for me and wekissed under the moonlight._

End Flashback:

"Wow I guessed we are all dating each other's brothers" I said.

"Yup is anyone not cool with this" Aisha said.

"Nope go ahead and date my bro, Flo" Musa said smiling slyly.

'And Mus go ahead and date Riven" Aisha said.

"Aisha have fun with the logical brother of mine, Nabu" Tecna said

"Oh and Tecna date the nerd of a brother Timmy" Bloom said.

'B it is ok to date Sky" I said nodding my head in approval.

"Brandon better take care of you Stell" Flora said.

We laughed and I smiled to myself. The rest of the vacation turned out to be fun and me and Sky convinced mom to stay and the winx and the specialists were there to help me and Sky through the divorce which happened four months after and dad was charged 5,000 dollars for stealing our stuff. Once e graduated, unlike most people, we stuck together, and I married Brandon and I now have two beautiful daughters that are twins and a son. Sara Lynn Davidson and Emily Paige Davidson. Sara had golden blonde hair like mine but has Brandon's chocolate orbs and my skin with my figure and she was a bit of a tomboy. Emily or Emma had brown hair and my golden honey hazel orbs with her Brandon's skin, she had a bit of my personality and love of shopping. Brandon jr. had blonde hair with brown eyes and dad's skin tone with Brandon's personality he was a year older then the girls.

 **Authors note:**

 **I may post a sequel and as for the kids they are:**

 **Stella and Brandon:**

 **Brandon Jr. Davidson: Dirty blonde hair with brown eyes and Brandon's skin tone, he is 18 in the end of the sequel**

 **Sara Davidson: Golden Blonde hair with brown eyes and Stella's skin tone, she is 17 in the sequel**

 **Emma Davidson: Brown hair and golden honey colored hazel eyes with Brandon's skin tone and is 17 in the sequel.**

 **Bloom and Sky:**

 **Amy Evans: Blonde hair with red streaks and Bloom's cyan eyes, she is also 17 in the sequel.**

 **Ryan Evans: Red hair and sky blue eyes and is 10 in the sequel.**

 **Musa and Riven:**

 **Melonie Anderson: Magnetta hair with navy blue eyes and Musa's skin tone and Riven's stubbornness. She is 18 in the sequel.**

 **Carter Anderson: Midnight blue hair and Riven's violet eyes with Riven's skin tone. He is 18 in the sequel.**

 **Flora and Helia:**

 **Rose Parker: Light Brown hair with navy blue eyes and Flora's skin tone and is 16 in the sequel.**

 **Chase Parker: Navy blue ahri and jade green eyes with Helia's skin tone and is 18 in the sequel.**

 **Tecna and Timmy:**

 **Max Roberts: Orange hair with his mom's teal eyes and Timmy's skin tone. He is 18 in the sequel**

 **Ellie Roberts: Orange hair with Brown eyes and Tecna's skin tone. She is 17 in the sequel**

 **Aisha and Nabu:**

 **Crystal: Had dark brown hair with Nabu's skin and Aisha's eyes. She is 17 in the sequel.**

 **Ocean: Nabu's hair with Aisha eyes and Aisha's skin. He is 18 in the sequel.**

 **I might put up a seqel and if I do it will e about their kids and if they fall in love with each other. Anyway this is just a one-shot between all of the couples and my first story about Stella.**

 **Peace and Love**

 **~Maddy**


End file.
